


Accidents don't just happen accidentally

by CastielWinchestr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, smut but not really, they just make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchestr/pseuds/CastielWinchestr
Summary: Cas turned around to go back to his work but Dean grabbed his hand and spun him back around. Dean placed his hand on Castiel's waist and pressed his soft lips to Castiel's. The kiss was short and Dean's mouth tasted like whiskey but Cas was in heaven. Unfortunately, as fast as the kiss started, it stopped. Dean pulled away and muttered, “Good night, Cas.” before turning around and going in his bedroom.//Or the one where Dean came home drunk and accidentally kissed Cas goodnight.





	Accidents don't just happen accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of the drunk kiss is inspired by another fic i read a while ago but the rest of the fic is completely mine :)

Dean and Castiel met each other on the first day of college, Castiel was running late for his first class and he ran into Dean, who was on his way to his first class too. Dean helped him pick up his books and they made their way to their class together. They were pretty different, Cas was more of the silent and introvert type who had trouble making friends, while Dean was always at parties and made friends with almost everyone but they became best friends anyway. After their first year of college, they became roommates and four years later, they shared an apparement.

It was around midnight and Dean was once again at a party, Cas thought that Dean would stop going to parties when college ended but he was obviously wrong, it was Dean, of course he would still go to parties. Cas was working on his book, he published one successful book a year ago and he was currently writing the sequel, and he wasn’t expecting Dean to come back for an hour or two so he knew he had time to write a few pages. 

A loud knocking on the door startled him and he looked up in the direction of the door, frowning his brows. Dean didn’t usually come back the early, that was strange. Castiel got up and unlocked the door and opened it. Dean was leaning on the door so when Cas opened it, he stumbled inside. Cas grabbed his arm to stabilize him.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean grinned lazily, Cas could smell the sent of alcohol coming from his mouth.

“What are you doing home so early?” Cas asked, still holding Dean's arm to make sure he didn’t fall. 

“Missed you.” Dean mumbled and if Cas needed a confirmation that Dean was drunk, here it was.

“Sure, Dean. You should go to bed, you're drunk.” Cas said and started dragging Dean to his bedroom. 

“I'm fine Cas, I can walk,” Dean said and Cas let go of him. “Sleeping sounds great. Thanks Cas, for always talking care of me.” Dean smiled. 

Cas turned around to go back to his work but Dean grabbed his hand and spun him back around. Dean placed his hand on Castiel's waist and pressed his soft lips to Castiel's. The kiss was short and Dean's mouth tasted like whiskey but Cas was in heaven. Unfortunately, as fast as the kiss started, it stopped. Dean pulled away and muttered, “Good night, Cas.” before turning around and going in his bedroom.

To say that Cas was shocked was an understatement. Dean, his very heterosexual best friend just kissed him. Cas had tried to repress his feelings for Dean all these years because he knew that Dean was straight and he would never like him like that. But Dean just kissed him. No, this had to be an accident. Dean was drunk, it meant nothing to him. But it meant everything to Cas. Dean would probably not even remember the kiss the next morning. 

The next morning, Castiel got up early, he didn’t get a lot of sleep, he was thinking about the kiss too much. He decided to start breakfast, knowing that Dean would have a hangover when he woke up. Cas was finishing his last pancake when Dean stumbled in the kitchen with a hand on his forehead.

“I bought some more painkillers, they are in the left drawer in the bathroom.” Cas said without looking up from his pancakes, too embarrassed by the events of the night before to look Dean in the eyes. “Thanks” Dean said in a gruff voice and went in the bathroom.

Dean came back in the kitchen and talked to Cas like nothing happened. So either he didn’t remember or he didn’t wanna talk about it. So the day went on as usual, Cas was writing his book and Dean left after breakfast to go to work. He was a mechanic and he worked for his uncle Bobby at his Salvage Yard. 

About 2 hours after Cas went to sleep that night, Cas was woken up by the sound of his door opening and closing.

“Cas you awake?” He heard Dean whisper. 

“Now I am, what's going on?” Cas said, still half asleep. What could Dean want at 2:56 am? 

“I-I eh I had a nightmare. It was about my mom again.” Dean shakily said. Dean's mom died when Dean was only 4 years old. She died right in front of him, there was a fire in their house and Dean was trying to get to his mom, to help her, but he was too young to do anything. His dad grabbed him and brought him outside with his little brother Sam. It was unfortunately too late for their mom, she didn’t make it. But the image of his mom dying stayed engraved in Dean's mind and he would often have nightmares about it. When they first started living together, Dean was ashamed of his nightmares but now he would sometimes come wake Cas up for him to comfort Dean.

Cas patted the bed as an invitation for Dean to come lay next to him, that's what they usually do when Dean gets a nightmare. Dean immediately agreed and instead of doing what he usually does; laying next to Cas with his back facing him and falling back asleep, he snuggled next to Cas and he pushed his face in the crook of Cas' neck. He then put his arms around Cas' torso, Cas could feel Dean's body pressing against his. After a moment, Dean looked up, gazing in Castiel's blue eyes. “Thanks Cas, for everything.” he then pressed a soft kiss to Cas' cheek and placed his face back in the crook of Castiel's neck.

Castiel was now wide awake. This had to be a dream, Dean kissed him again. In only two days, Dean kissed him twice. And this time he wasn’t even drunk. He was either sleeping or he was dead and in Heaven, that's for sure. Good things like that don't happen in real life, not for Cas anyway. Castiel closed his eyes, embracing the moment that might never happen again. He put his arms around Dean's body and gave it a little squeeze, he could feel Dean smiling against his neck and that made him smile even wider. He didn’t know what was happening but he never wanted it to end.

Castiel woke up to warm kisses being pressed on his neck and he moaned loudly, earning a chuckle from Dean who was eagerly kissing Cas' neck. Castiel opened his eyes and gasped when Dean's knee pressed against his hard length. Castiel cupped Dean's jaw which made him stop kissing his neck and he looked at Cas with eyes full of lust. Castiel crashed his lips onto Dean's, he didn’t know what had gotten into Dean lately but he had dreamed to kiss Dean since the first day of college so he was not letting this opportunity go. Dean grinned and kissed back with as much passion. This went on for a good 5 minutes until Cas came back to his senses and stopped the heated kiss. “Dean stop.” Dean whined and pressed another kiss to the corner of Castiel's mouth. “Dean, I'm being serious. We need to talk.” Cas said urgently. 

“What.” Dean said childishly.

“Dean, we need to talk about this! I don't just wanna be one of your one nightstands!” Cas almost screamed.

“Don't you dare think that! You really think that I see you as a mere one nightstand?!” Dean shouted back. 

“What am I supposed to think Dean! You kissed me out of nowhere the other day and today I wake up to you kissing my neck! Dean, all these years I thought you were straight! So why did you kiss me if it wasn’t just for hooking up with me?!” Cas screamed at Dean.

“Cas, I'm in love with you, you fucking idiot!” Dean shouted back and put a hand over his mouth, he didn’t want to confess his love for Cas that way. Well he had never intended on confessing to Cas at all. Cas stilled, looking up at Dean with wide eyes.

“What?” He said but it came out as barely a whisper.

“I fucking love you, Cas. I just never knew how to say it. I understand if you don't feel that way, I'll eh I'll just go, yeah.” Dean said while rubbing the back of his neck. He started walking out of the room when Cas got out of his shocked state, he wasn't letting the love of his life go. Cas grabbed Dean's hand and spun him around. Cas had the biggest grin on his face.

“Dean, I love you too! I've liked you since the first frigging day of college!” Cas was grinning madly it almost hurt his face but he didn’t care at the moment because Dean was smiling back at him and that was all that mattered. 

“Really?” Dean said in disbelief. 

“Really.” Cas replied and he didn’t waste any time, he cupped Dean's face and gently pressed his lips to Dean's. Dean grabbed Cas' hips to bring them closer and kissed back. The pulled away with smiles on their faces. Their foreheads were touching and they were looking in each other's eyes. 

“God, I love you so much.” Dean said.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas replied.


End file.
